Satisfied Enough
by Darkest Women
Summary: All Mary Jane wanted to know is who murdered her Parents. She's always having nightmares of their murderer but not excatly. The only thing she sees, is red eyes. Now with the autobots help will she be able to get revenge or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

The bell rand indicating that school was over. I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag. I ran outside and saw that familiar green car that was my best friends Dad's car. I ran there and hopped in the back throwing my bag on the floor.

"Hello Ron" I said pulling my jacket just a little bit closer to me. It was a nice day but the wind was kind of chilly.

"Hello MJ. How was school?" I shrugged my shoulders as he turned around to see me.

"Nothing has changed. Still boring." I closed my eyes just letting the sun hit my face, making my cheeks flush more to the contact of the heat it's giving off. But they snapped back open when I heard my best friends voice heading our way.

"It's an A. It's an A." He came running from the schools entrance and opening the door to his father's car and shoved the paper in his face.

"Wait, let me see." He grabbed the paper from his sons hands and looked at the grade.

"It's an A- but it's still an A though" Sam said with a proud smile on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle at his happiness.

"It's an A." Ron said as he put the car in drive and started our way.

"Oh. Hi MJ. Thanks for coming with me. It's good to have a friend that knows there way around cars. That's probably the only thing you can go around to. I mean you suck at reading and science. Don't even get me started on Social Studies. And geomet-" I slapped my hand on the back of his head to stop him.

"I'm not that bad. I have a b- in all those classes. But I have an A+ in math, so leave me alone. I'm not a genius at those things." I said with a frown on my face.

"I'm sorry but you know I'm kidding. I still love you all the same you know that."

I sighed and just looked out the window. Ever since my parents were murdered I've never been the same. I just came home from school after getting an A+ on my project. My parents have always been proud of me when I got an A on anything so I always worked hard for it, but now that they're gone. I just don't see why I have to try anymore. I don't want to get good grades, it'll just remind me of them so much and I don't want to. All I'll see is there bloody faces and…. I can't handle that.

"Mary Jane, are you alright." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sam's voice. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine alright. Thanks for your concern." I smiled at him to prove I'm alright. He looked uncertain at first but when he looked into my eyes he nodded his head and turned to face the front again.

" I got a little something for you son" I looked pass them and saw we were going through a Porsche dealership. Clever Ron. Clever.

"Dad. Dad you have got to be kidding me!" Sam yelled really happy that he THOUGHT he's going to get a Porsche. Ha sucks to be you Sam but your not.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche for your first car." I just chuckled at Sam's expression. It's like he's a kicked puppy. Now he's angry.

"You think this is funny, Don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Ron replied laughing as he pulled into Bobby Bolivia's, a crappy car lookin' place. Well half-car lookin' place.

Here we go. I thought as I got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

While we parked out on the street, we passed a dude on the street in a clown suit.

"It's hot. Make up's melting. Hurts my eyes." I looked at him with sympathy. We walked into the place while Sam was complaining about how the cars look like 40 and 50 year old virgins but I was too busy looking at the 1976 Chevrolet Camaro.

"Welcome to Bobby Bolivia's, the finest car dealership this side of the country, and I'm Bobby Bolivia." I turned my head and saw a black man standing there shaking Sam's and Ron's hands.

"Um, hey MJ? Why don't you go and check some cars here and see what you like. Because if you like something, I'm bound to like it as well." Sam was able to stutter it out. I rolled my eyes and starting to walk towards the Camaro that I saw earlier. I walked over to it and I got a good look at it. The car was yellow with black racing stripes. I walked over to the driver's side and hopped in. I put my hands on the wheel and wiped off the dust in the middle. It was a face of some sort.

"He move your little tush over to the passenger side." I probably would have jumped up higher if there wasn't a roof. Which my head hit.

"Oi! I'm sorry MJ, really I am." I nodded my head at Sam and moved over. Sam got in and copied the same movement I did by putting my hands on the wheel and pushed back into the seat.

"Feels good." Sam murmured to himself but I heard. I nodded my head and saw Sam also wipe his finger over the weird face.

"What's that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's this again?"

"A 1976 Chevrolet Camaro. One of the finest looking cars here!" I said chuckling at the end.

"How much?" Ron asked as him and Bobby came over.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle with its custom paint job-"

"But the paints faded" Sam interrupted which made Bobby come down to my window.

"Yeah it's faded."

"So its custom faded?"

"It's your first car I wouldn't expect you to understand, 5 grand." He said looking at Ron I sighed I knew this would happened. I rubbed my hands on the dashboard and I could have sworn it shivered at my touch. I'm finally going crazy.

"Sorry not going over 4." Sam seemed to slouch into the seat when his father said that.

"Alright kids, out of the car." I glared at the man and tried to get out. But the passenger door won't open. I slammed my shoulder into but that did nothing but make my shoulder ache. Sam sighed and got out. When he slammed his door shut mine opened and slammed into the car next to me which Bobby was in.

"MJ!" I raised my hands up.

"I didn't do it. I swear I didn't do it. But sorry sir," he waved me off saying it was alright and called for a man named Manny. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I walked in front of the car and stood there. Suddenly I felt the front bumper of the car hit the back of the legs. I jumped .

I could have sworn I wasn't touching the car earlier and I didn't move back either. Sam and them didn't move the car or nowhere near it. I'm finally insane. I know I am. Suddenly a loud and high screeching sound went off and I ducked down as all the windows of the cars but the old Camaro's. I felt the glass scratch my skin just a little bit but not too much to cause me to cry out in pain. Once the sound was off I lifted my head just a little bit to see if it was okay too. Once it was I stood up slowly. I looked at my arms and saw it was scratched up just a little bit. Not to much but enough to put Band-Aids on.

"4 thousand" I looked up when he said that and looked at Sam. He was looking Happy. I smiled and laughed at him. After we got all the papers signed we went back to the car and got in.

"So, are you going to the party at the lake with Miles and me?" I gave him a look.

"I don't know," Sam gave me the puppy eyes when we got to a red light. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Fine. But don't expect me to be nice to Miles, Sam." I warned him. I am not a big fan of that little 'man' monkey and never have or will be. Sam just nodded his head and we were silent the rest of the way to his house.

"What time are we leaving Sam?" I questioned as we got out of the car.

"Um, around five thirty. Why?" I shrugged my shoulders as we walked up the stairs into his room.

"Let's watch some TV?" he asked

"Sure. Just let me get changed real quick so we can leave." He nodded his head as I walked over to his dresser and got out a pair of my skinny jeans and a nice crop top with my bathing suit. I went to the bathroom changed and brushed my hair into a ponytail and walked back out. I jumped on his bed and we just watched some SpongeBob for a while till we had to leave. He got changed real fast while I put on my sandals. We started to walk outside and I saw Ron and Judy were making a path so I walked on it to the car and got in the backseat. Sam unlikely, walked on the grass.

"I do not like footprints on my grass."

"Foot-. There are no footprints on the grass."

"Yeah that's why I built my path."

"But its Family grass!"

"When you get your own grass, you'll understand." Sam got on the path and walked to his grass while arguing still with his parents.

"I want you two home by eleven!" His father yelled

"Eleven O'clock!" His mother agreed. Sam started the car and drove out the drive way with black smoke coming out the pipe in the back and on our way to Miles.

"Here we go." I said as Sam chuckled.


End file.
